Kissing and sweet moments prompts
by Purplesparkles29
Summary: Hansanna. Wrote these short fics after posting a sweet affectionate moments writing prompt meme on tumblr
1. Reunion kiss

Her heart pounded in her chest and her cheeks flushed hot.

"Oh my!" Anna gasped folding her letter back and stuffing it back into the envelope. She had just received a letter from her betrothed, Prince Hans. He had been away for several weeks attending to matters back home in the Southern Isles. Anna was relieved that she had made the decision to read the letter in the privacy of her chambers. Hans had written to Anna to notify her of his plans to return to Arendelle in the coming days. However Hans' primal desires had got the better of him and he had ended up confessing just exactly what he was going to do to her in the bedroom on his return. His letter had made Anna rather flustered. Even some of the most racy novels she had read where quite tame compared to what she had just read. She pressed her thighs together, aching and wanting him even more then she could ever had imagined. She missed him dearly and it was evident that her lover missed her just as much.

Days passed and each morning Anna would patiently stand by the window in her bedroom, watching ships coming in and docking. Ever the optimist Anna would truly believe with all her heart that Hans would be on one of those ships. Each morning Anna was left disappointed after realising that she had not seen Hans disembarking off any of the ships. Instead men where going on ships to unload cargo. Suddenly fear washed over her as memories of her parent's trip surfaced, Could he be lost at sea?

"No, no," Anna thought hoping to reassure herself. The dock was bustling with ships coming in and out, a positive sign that had been no storms to delay their journey.

"Another day in library then," Anna huffed to herself. She hadn't made any arrangements for the coming days in case Hans would return and they could spend some much needed time together. She curled up the chaise using one of her favourite novels as a distraction from all the procrastination she had been doing about her Fiance's return.

Hans had immediately made his way up to Anna's chambers on his return anticipating to find his princess laid on the bed in just her underthings, waiting and longing for him after reading the sordid letter that he had wrote to her. His face dropped when he knocked and opened the door to find a vacant room. The only other place Anna could be would be the library. She would most likely have her nose in some romantic novel. Hans approached the library door and slowly turned the door knob. Just as he had expected Anna was sat in her favourite place, engrossed in a book. She was oblivious to Hans' presence. She looked more beautiful then Hans remembered. It had been far too long since he had seen her.

"Miss me then, my Princess?" Hans said. Anna looked up from her book as the familiar, masculine voice rang in her ears. She would recognise that voice anywhere. She snapped her head around and a smile tugged at her lips. Her lover had finally returned safe and sound.

"Hans you're back!" In excitement she stood up on the chaise and jumped off it. She bounded up to Hans and threw her arms around his neck, peppering his face with kisses.

"Whoa!" Hans exclaimed and let out a chuckle as he almost lost his footing with the force of Anna's embrace. When Anna had finally ceased her kisses Hans ran his gloved hand along Anna's soft,freckled cheek.

"I've missed you so very much," Hans sighed as he looked deep into Anna's bright topaz eyes.

Anna's already rosy cheeks blushed darker as she looked back into moss green eyes.

"Its been hell without you!" Anna replied. "Promise me you won't ever leave me again for so long," Anna said, her pink lips pouting.

"I promise..." Hans replied taking a finger under Anna's chin so he could bring her into a kiss. He had longed to kiss those full, rosy lips for days now. Anna's breath hitched as she felt Han's warm breath near her mouth. As their lips crashed together their kiss was heated and frantic, making up for all the time they had been apart. Anna's hands which were initially resting upon Hans' chest were now in his auburn hair. fingers tugged and twisted into his soft locks causing Hans to moan softly. Hans snaked his hands around Anna's waist and lifted her up with ease as they continued their kissing. Making their way to the rug by the fireplace Hans broke the kiss and laid Anna down.

"Now let me show you just how much I've missed you," Hans purred with a devilish glint in his eye.


	2. Sharing a bathswim (Skinny dipping)

"Go on, I dare you!" Anna taunted Hans with a playful tone in her voice.

"Only if you do it first" Hans replied, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Anna.

Hans and Anna had decided to go for a picnic in Arendelle forest that afternoon. With all the sandwiches and krumkake consumed and only crumbs left on the picnic blanket Hans had regretfully commented that they should go skinny dipping. As the words left his mouth it was only just as he had finished his sentence it had dawned on him just exactly what he had suggested to Anna. Hans had skinny dipped several times in the past usually with his brothers when he was younger but more recently by himself with only Sitron for company and never in the presence of a female. Hans and Anna had only been courting for a month and neither had seen each other naked yet. There was a large lake that ran throughout the forest and there was no way that Hans was going to be able to go back on his word now!

"But you said you've done this before! I've never skinny dipped in my life!" Anna replied pouting.

"Okay, okay," Hans said in defeat with his hands up. He stood up from the grass and began to remove his tailcoat and ascot followed by his shirt, britches and undergarments. As much as Anna wanted to take a look at the Prince in all his glory She was far too timid to contemplate even taking a quick glance at his naked form. Anna's desires got the better of her and her eyes moved in Hans' direction.

Hans inhaled sharply as the fresh breeze made contact with his exposed skin. He promptly turned around so his back was now facing Anna. From previous experience he knew the unwelcome effect the cool air can have to the male nether regions. He tensed the muscles in his buttocks to ensure Anna wouldn't be disappointed with his back view.

Anna gazed in a lewd manner at Hans' bare bottom, it was just so pert and round. His backside was the most perfect one she had ever seen. She bit down on her lower lip and whimpered. She watched as he scurried to the river bank and immersed himself into the lake. Moments later he surfaced up from the water and let out a loud gasp. The water was much colder then he had anticipated.

"I...it's absolutely freez..." Hans trailed off when he caught sight of Anna shimming out of her dress and uncovering her underthings. Hans was expecting her to leave them on but to his delight she began to remove those too. Anna's blushed furiously as she began to peel away her undergarments. With her back to him Anna was fully aware that Hans was probably watching her undress and this unexpectedly thrilled her. Her belly fluttered when she witnessed the salacious glare he was giving her as she turned around to face his direction. It was enough to give her the confidence to stand in front him naked as the day she was born.

"Like what you see?" Anna asked as she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"UH huh... very much so!" Hans said dumbfounded as he took in Anna's form. Her freckled shoulders, her perky breasts, her small waist and curvy hips, she was perfect. It was a first for Hans to see a naked women in real life and it was even better then he could have ever expected. Anna ran up to the edge of the lake and jumped in creating a huge splash. Anna re surfaced screaming.

"H...holy c..cow its freeeeeezing!" Anna cried out as her arms flailed about.

"You'll get used to it," Hans explained chuckling. He closed the gap between them. "Maybe, if I just do this it might warm you up." Hans wrapped his arms around Anna and pulled her close. Anna gasped at the bold gesture but the skin to skin contact felt delicious and warmth soon radiated from both of them. Anna sighed as she ran her hands over Hans broad chest and shoulders. His nipples felt rock hard under the pads of her fingertips due to the cold. Hans' large hands kneaded Anna's hips and moved down to grope her plump buttocks. Whilst they explored each other's bodies under the water their faces moved closer to each other and embraced into a kiss. Their kissing started of sensual and gentle as they nibbled gently on each other's lips but soon became somewhat heated once Hans began to dart his tongue into Anna's mouth. Moans escaped from Anna as she nibbled down harder onto Hans' bottom lip. Their kissing turned feverish and continued for a few moments before Hans pulled away to see Anna's eyes darken with lust.

"See, I told you skinny dipping was fun," Hans commented as Anna pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
